A bone graft is a surgical procedure used to fix problems associated with bones or joints. Bone grafting or transplanting of bone tissue is beneficial in fixing bones after trauma, degenerative damage, problem joints, or growing bone around implanted devices, such as total knee replacement or spinal implants. The bone used in a bone graft can come from the patient, from a donor, or could be entirely manmade. Once accepted by the patient, the bone graft provides a framework where new, living bone can grow. The two most common types of bone grafts are allograft: this graft uses bone from a deceased donor or a cadaver that has been cleaned and stored in a tissue bank and autograft: graft made from a bone inside a patient's body, such as the ribs or hips. The type of graft used depends on the type of injury the surgeon will be repairing. Allografts are commonly used in hip, knee, or long bone (arms or legs) reconstruction. The advantages are that (a) there's no additional surgery needed to acquire the bone, and (b) it lowers the risk of infection since additional incisions or surgery on the recipient will not be required. Bone grafting is done for numerous reasons, including injury and disease. There are four main reasons bone grafts are used: fractures, a bone graft may be used in the case of multiple or complex fractures or those that do not heal well after an initial treatment; fusion, most often done in the spine, fusion helps two bones heal together across a diseased joint; regeneration, used for bone lost to disease, infection, or injury, this can involve using small amounts in bone cavities or large sections of bones; and implanted devices, a graft can be used to help bone heal around surgically implanted devices, like joint replacements, plates, or screws.
All surgical procedures involve risks of bleeding, infection, and reactions to anesthesia. Bone grafts carry these and other risks, including: pain, nerve injury, rejection of the bone graft and inflammation. The surgeon typically will make an incision in the skin above where the graft is needed. He or she will then shape the donated bone to fit the area. The graft will be held in place using various pins, plates, or screws.
The present invention provides a new and improved type of bone graft and a method of manufacturing the graft to facilitate improved implantation techniques.